1. Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle with fuel cells mounted thereon and a control method of the vehicle and more specifically relates to a technique of responding to the occurrence of abnormality in a lid sensor at a hydrogen inlet of a vehicle.
2. Related Art
JP2014-14207 A discloses a fuel cell vehicle including a hydrogen inlet port, a lid box that is configured to contain and protect the hydrogen inlet port, a lid sensor that is configured to detect opening and closing of a lid door of the lid box, and a vehicle speed sensor that is configured to detect a vehicle speed of the fuel cell vehicle. When opening of the lid door is detected and the vehicle speed is not higher than a stop criterion speed, this vehicle provides a transmission with parking lock and thereby does not allow the vehicle to run.
When the lid sensor has an open-fixed defect that continuously outputs a signal indicating that the lid door is open, the vehicle is not allowed to run (move) despite that the lid door is actually closed.